


Law and Order SVU Drabbles

by KaputheWolf



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaputheWolf/pseuds/KaputheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some short story reader inserts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date-(Olivia Benson)

**Author's Note:**

> So Olivia is first since when I was watching Law and Order SVU ideas popped in my head for a short story of a reader insert with Olivia.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You heard Stabler say Benson was meeting a date outside in the cold New York air, and you frowned slightly saying you had something to do outside.

You ran out with your coat; scarf flowing behind you and you saw Olivia with her date, smiling but you saw her frown and the man going back into the car, driving away.

You ran up to her and she turned to you "Oh hello (f/n), what happened?" she fixed some hair out of her face, her breath showing in the cold, "Oh I just wanted to say goodbye and have fun on your date." you said smiling a bit "Its okay, he cancelled it anyway." Olivia said frowning more.

"How about we go on a date?" you blushed; smiling shyly.

"Sure."


	2. Anger- (Elliot Stabler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Elliot!
> 
> I'll make him divorced in this one. (for all you Elliot fans)
> 
> Enjoy!

You saw Stabler storm into the room, Olivia behind him; watching. All the SVU crew stared at him as he went to his locker and punched it; making a middle sized dent and pressing his forehead against it, his hands by his head.

You frowned not liking to see him like that so you got up, walking to him slowly and put your hand on his shoulder "Stabler what's wrong?" you murmured, patting his shoulder trying to soothe him, "The bastard got away, (f/n)!" Elliot yelled.

"Look at me, Elliot." you said, and he did crushing you into a hug, with his head on your shoulder.


	3. Help to Scare (Tutuola)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask for some help from Tutuola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Quotev requested a Tutuola drabble.

You caught the criminal with drugs and the weapon, waiting to interrogate him, but you decided to ask a favor of Tutola. You left the interrogation room, and went to the headquarters; walking over to Tutuola's desk with a small smile. You knew he would have fun with your request; you stood tall as you stopped in front of his desk, and his eyes raised towards yours and his lips formed a smile.

"I caught the criminal. I was wondering if you could help me with something." You asked, smiling wider and he let out a laugh "What do you need help with?" He asked teasing slightly, but being serious.

"Can you shake him up for me?" You replied to his question, and his eyes sparkled with joy and some hint of devilish enjoyment for scaring the criminals for answers or confessions. "Anything for you, (Y/n)." He said with a playful grin but then seriousness settled in his eyes.

You were glad to have Tutuola there to help.


	4. Disruptions (Olivia Benson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Fem! Reader}  
> The best times are always interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this drabble fanfiction in awhile! I barely get inspiration sometimes (only for drawing D:) for writing but enough stalling! Here is the newest chapter of Law and Order SVU Drabbles!

You and Olivia crash through the front door, hands touching anywhere and everywhere. Lips are sloppily molding together with teeth gnashing against each other.

Olivia leads you to the bed, her nimble hands remove your shirt, exploring your stomach up to your breasts. Her mouth detaches itself from yours, flying to your neck and placing bites and licks there, the skin welcoming pleasurable bruises.

As Olivia pins you down on the bed the phone immediately rings, seemingly convinced on ruining both women's sexy time. Olivia groans, standing to walk over to the phone. She answers it with a polite greeting, smiling even though the speaker cannot she her expression. The brunette's smile twists into a grimace, hanging up the phone with a disappointed goodbye.

You give her a curious gaze as she turns to face you, "I have to go in to the precinct." Olivia voices, walking over to sit next to you.

You pout, "Every time we have a date, you get called in."

"I might as well be married with my job." Olivia sighs, burying her face in your hair, before moving once again to stand. She replaces the article of clothing you had tugged off her body, which was lying at the end of the bed (she only had to replace her shirt).

"You were before you met me." You say, as you reflect back on the days when Olivia was espoused to her career. The brunette flushes slightly, sending you a small, embarrassed smile.

"I thought it was adorable." You declare, watching Olivia with slight sadness, your heart aching in your chest. You two never get time to spend with each other but when you two do, something unexpected happens. The brunette leans down to press a kiss against your forehead, locking her deep chocolate eyes with yours. You sigh but playfully shove her towards the door.

"Be careful, okay, Olivia?" You plead, trying to force a small, happy smile.

"I will be. I'll see you tomorrow morning, (Y/n)." Olivia smiles, putting her coat on and leaves out the door, closing it with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, fellow readers.


	5. Brutal |Elliot Stabler|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though brutal, the sex is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, all of my works haven't got updates. I've been busy with work but it's almost finished. I still can't ensure consistent updates though.

Elliot slammed you into the wall, his mouth latching onto your neck; his hot tongue and teeth searing your skin. You moaned loudly, tugging wildly at his clothes. He tore away from you, literally ripping your clothes from your body, his rough hands lifting you up as he pushed into you. You tossed your head back as you moaned, your nails digging into Elliot's back. You groaned as you felt his cock throbbing inside you, your muscles clenching around him delightfully.

It was Elliot's turn to groan as you tightened around his member and without hesitation, he began pounding into you. The sound of skin against skin made both of you even more excited. Soon, Elliot's thrusts became erratic, his erect cock hitting that perfect spot inside you every time. He thrust deeper, stretching you even further, your moans turning into screams. He was brutal as he kept on with his actions but you caught them each time in sync.

You came screaming his name and a few more thrusts and he too was done, biting your neck as he released himself in you. You panted, the thought of being sore filling you with sudden energy. With this newfound vigor, you jumped off him and shoved him towards the bed, your mouth on his. You smirked as you got into position. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I'll see you in the next update, whenever that may be. :D


End file.
